


Paperwork

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [10]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of a Case, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Missing Scene, Paperwork, Philosophy, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set after the end of the film. Captain Lehman learns something about Torres (while also admitting he never trusted Torres) and decides to do something about re-instating Sergeant Daryl Albrecht in the process..





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new oneshot set after the events of **The Crow**. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius James O’Barr owns The Crow, and the geniuses at Miramax Pictures own the 1994 film The Crow. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Paperwork**

_This old anvil laughs at many broken hammers._  
_There are men who can’t be bought._  
**~Carl Sandburg**

_It had been one heck of a night,_ Captain Lehman thought, staring at the mounds of paperwork on his desk, and the night wasn’t even half over yet. To be honest, it had been a heck of a 24 hours — twenty-six of the city’s worst criminals violently murdered by their own leader, that leader dead by his own hand, and there wasn’t even a single arson fire.

All that was on the plus side. On the minus side, one of his best officers was in the hospital, but the doctors had assured him that Albrecht was going to be just fine. The Captain smiled with grim satisfaction — Albrecht was a hero after that business at the old cathedral, and Torres was going nuts trying to put a good face on his jealousy. In fact, Torres had been on tilt ever since they’d gotten the call for the first homicide the night before; it was as if he was taking the whole thing personally — and maybe he **was**.

Just then, two men walked into his office and quietly shut the door behind them. He looked up at them in irritation, then went very still, all the paperwork on his desk forgotten. He knew them; they were I.A. — Internal Affairs — and their presence here could only mean trouble. One of them wordlessly dropped a folder in front of him, and with some trepidation, he opened it and began reading.

“Where did you get this?” he asked in astonishment after scanning the folder’s contents for a few hurried minutes.

“From the Trash Club. Seems Top Dollar left in a little bit of a hurry. Not that he’s in any position to care anymore,” the other added with a certain smugness.

“Torres — geez! So **that’s** why he kept leaning on Albrecht all this time. I never did trust him.” If he wasn’t going to see about reinstatement for Albrecht after the dust settled... well, he didn’t want to finish that sentence. The captain shook his head, angry for having nursed a viper to his bosom for so long. “You take him into custody yet?”

“Yeah, we did. He’s downtown now. We had to move fast before he caught word of this evidence. Keep a lid on this for now — it seems Torres isn’t the only one on Top Dollar’s payroll that we got evidence for.”

“Busy night for the Prosecutor’s Office.”

“Yeah,” said the I.A. man with a wolfish grin, and the Captain grinned back.

Like he said — one heck of a night!

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
